Someone Like You
by MissFeltonFanatic
Summary: This is a song fic to the song "Someone Like You" by Adele. Nina and Fabian have drifted apart, and she is trying to move on... trust me, it's probably a lot better than it sounds!


**Wow, I was not expecting to put something up tonight! I just started writing and this formed! I'm not sure how good this is... it's my first songfic! I really like the song Someone Like You by Adele, and I really wanted to make a song fic out of it! So I did, but I warn you it's kind of sad. This is Nina's POV and she is trying to get over Fabian and move on. Please give this a chance, I really don't think this is that bad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the song Someone Like You by Adele (you should really listen to it if you haven't already)**

Sometimes letting go is a way of telling someone you love them. We just weren't meant to be, and I had to face the facts. We drifted apart, became two separate hearts instead of one. What we had was great, but all good things must come to an end… did I really want it to end?

_I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<br>Old friend why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

I just received word from our old friends about your wedding. With someone else. I used to dream about what our wedding would be like, but I guess those were all just dreams. And dreams fade, just like us. But I'm glad to see that your dreams came true. You're happy; I would never have made you as happy as she does.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.  
>But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.<em>

I know I wasn't invited, and you probably weren't expecting me to be here, but I had to come. I had to see for myself how happy she makes you, if she deserves you. I guess in some way, I wanted you to see me, and come crawling on your knees begging me to take you back. But that's not going to happen. At the very least, maybe you will see how much I still care for you, and that I don't want it to be over… it isn't over, for me.

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me I beg  
>I remember you said:-<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead yeah.<em>

But someday, I will find someone. He will be as perfect as you, have that same smile and cute frown when he concentrates, the same eyes. He will treat me as well as you did, care and protect me like you, hold me in his arms and never let me go. Just like you found someone. I wish you and her the best, and I really do mean it. But please, don't forget me. Don't forget the fun times we had, solving mysteries, sneaking around, and being friends. I remember you telling me that sometimes love lasts, but sometimes it hurts. Too bad ours didn't last…

_You'd know how the time flies._  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summery haze.<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

It seems like forever since we said good bye. Has it really only been a few years? I've only known you for some time, but it has always felt like I've known you for a lifetime. But I guess even a lifetime couldn't keep us together.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over yet.<em>

You seem so surprised to see me here. Did you really expect me to stay away? I needed to see you one last time, not even talk to you, just see you. That would be enough to know if it really is over for you. Because it's not for me…

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me I beg  
>I remember you said:-<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

Someday I will find someone. He will hold me close, and keep me warm, like you always used to do. He will tell me he loves me every day, and never let me be alone. You used to do that too, until we went our separate ways. I hope you have a great life with that someone you really love. I will never forget you, so please don't forget me. Remember all the good times we had together. I still remember when you told me love lasts, but it can hurt too. I wish it didn't hurt too.

_Nothing compares  
>no worries or cares.<br>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

Let's face it. Nothing can really compare to what we had… well, at least for me nothing can. But we don't have to worry anymore about us, and I guess you don't have to care about me anymore. All of these regrets I feel, all of the mistakes we have made, they are just memories now. I'm glad I came back; I needed this to move one. This bittersweet feeling is good. It's sweet because I'm reliving all of our memories that make me smile. It's bitter because it reminds me that we will never be the same way we were before.

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me I beg,  
>I remembered you said:-<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me I beg,<em>  
><em>I remembered you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

I will find someone like you. I will find happiness in love. I will find a love that lasts and doesn't hurt. And if you turn up at my wedding uninvited, I will understand, but if you don't, well then I will know that it is truly over for both of us…

**A/N The end. Please tell me what you thought of it! Even if you thought it sucked, please tell me so I can improve! And just to let you know, I do support Fabina, but like I said, I really wanted to make a songfic out of this song, so I used Fabina because I thought it would be more of an emotional connection to the song! Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
